Childhood Angel
by CuriousDreamWeaver
Summary: In this universe, magic and technology co-exist. The Gundam pilots fight against those who would use their magic for evil. What if Heero wasn't all alone in those years he was with J? AU, shounen-ai, 2x5, 3x4, 1xOC. Rating for later chapters.


Heyo!   
Another fic from me. Um, I love 1x2 pairings but I just COULDN'T get this idea out of my head and you know the only way to get rid of it is to write it so I thought I might as well try it, y'know? It's a 1xOC pairing and I know it's been way over used but I really needed to get this idea out of my head. It's so frustrating not being able to think of anything else! Y'know?   
.oO(No, they probably think you're an insane rambler.)   
Wai! You're so mean to me!   
Ignore him. I know I do! LOL.   
ANYWAYS, on with the story, review, don't review, I don't particularly mind. I just hope you enjoy it.   
Oh, right, the disclaimer. **I do not own any of the GW characters. All the characters belong to... um... whoever it is that owns them that I can't think of right now and I can't be bothered to get up to see who actually does own them... ANYWAYS, the only character that I own is the character that I made up with I assume everyone will be able to find out from this prologue thingy whatever... **Right? 

* * *

  


"Don't cry." Heero gasped and scrubbed furiously at the tears that were rolling down his pale face. His eyes frantically searched the room for the intruder as he sat up and pressed himself up against the wall next to his bed. He kicked his blankets off in case an attack would come and he knew it would be a hinderance rather than anything else.   
"Wha-what? I'm not crying!" He yelled weakly as his eyes came to rest upon the only other person in the room. His eyes widened at what he saw. Another child, around his age, stood in front of the bed, their head just visible over the side of the bed. Heero stared at her in shock.   
"Who-who are you?" He asked as he cautiously assessed the other figure. Large dark gold eyes stared out at him from behind a canopy long black bangs that came down so far down the figure's face that they were level with their pert little nose. Soft pink lips were tilted up slightly in a gentle smile.   
"I'm lots things." Heero couldn't quite tell if it was a boy or girl, all kids looking the same to him. Then again, he hadn't seen any other kids for a very long time.   
"Are you a boy or a girl?" He blurted out. He winced inwardly. That had been a dumb question, now they'd laugh at him. Instead, the pink lips tilted up a little more and the kid put their small hands onto the bed and hauled themselves up until they were sitting at the edge of the bed. Heero instinctively inched along the wall but when the other youth made no attempt to move anymore than they already had, he realxed slightly.   
"I'm a girl." Heero blinked and peered closer.   
"Are you sure? You're dressed like a boy." He said out before he could stop himself. The girl giggled. Heero smiled a little. He liked the sound of her laugh.   
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm a girl."   
"Oh." Heero said when he couldn't think of anything else to say. He peered at the girl as the silence stretched between them. He saw she was wearing a pair of baggy denim overalls and a dark gold shirt that matched her eyes. Her face was framed by two thick curls in front of her ears and a dark gold ribbon was tied into a big bow at the back of her head to keep her hair out of the way of her face. Not that it did much. Her long bangs making it hard to actually see her face. Heero wandered what she looked like under that hair. He spent many moments studying her face. He decided that she reminded him of an elf, the kind that were in those story books that he had read once, a long time ago.   
"Is there something on my face?" Her soft voice broke through his thoughts.   
"Huh?" Heero's eyes flew to meet hers. Her golden eyes glowed with curiousity.   
"You were staring at me... is there something on my face?" She asked again. Heero shook his head.   
"No." He said. She frowned slightly in thought. Then her shoulders dropped.   
"You think I'm ugly, don't you?"   
"NO! I think you're beautiful!" Heero slapped a hand over his mouth after his outburst, his eyes filled with terror at being caught by Dr. J for yelling and embarassment at actually blurting out what he thought. The girl's face had gone quite red as well. Her ears seemed to be burning and she averted her eyes from his.   
"Oh." Her voice was like a squeak. She lifted her head, a blush still on her pale cheeks, and a bright smile graced her lips.   
"I think you're really handsome too!" Heero felt his face flame again. He looked down at his hands, speechless. They sat in silence, again, for several minutes until he felt her shift on the bed. He looked up warily as he felt her move closer and he continued to watch her until she had settled down. She didn't move any closer and Heero began to relax again. She tilted her head and watched him from the corner of her eye. She reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes and wrinkled her nose when they just fell back into place.   
"What's your name?" She asked all of a sudden. Heero frowned. He was torn whether to tell her and whether to tell Dr. J that someone had infiltrated the base. He looked over at the intercom next to the door and then back at the girl.   
"Uh..." He hesitated.   
"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." She said.   
"Oh. Okay."   
"Why were you crying?"   
"What? I wasn't crying!" Heero said indignantly. The girl put up a hand placatingly but Heero didn't stop frowning. He had become tense and cautious towards her again.   
"I'm sorry." She said. Heero frowned at her. She stared back at him and tilted her head again. He was watching her again, this time with wariness rather than curiousity. He noticed how cold the room got and he looked over to his bed. He knew the blanket wouldn't offer much warmth but it was better than nothing. As though reading his mind, the girl got up and reached down for the blanket that had fallen off the bed. She straightened up with the blanket in her hands. She held it out to him silently. He reached out tentatively, as though he was afraid of what might happen if he took it. He was wary of any kindness shown towards him. His guardian had taught him that people who were kind to him wanted something else in return.   
"Take it. I don't want anything from you." She said softly as she pushed the blanket towards him. He took it quickly, snatching it out of her hand. She didn't seem to mind as she sat back down again. Instead of sitting in front of him, she sat down beside him, her back against the cold wall. She brought her legs up and hugged them to her chest as she watched him wrap the blanket around himself. He was watching her again, this time with wariness rather than curiousity. When she didn't make any move threatening or otherwise towards him, he relaxed and tentatively started to talk to her. Despite his roughness and suspicion towards her, he was desperate for someone to talk to. Dr. J wasn't very fun to talk to. Sure, he was interesting and knew a lot of stuff but he didn't TALK to him, not in the same way that he felt that the girl sitting next to him could.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked, a question that had plagued him since he had first started talking to her. He hadn't heard the door open since he had tiredly and painfully shuffled into the room almost an hour ago.   
"I heard you crying." She said in that soft voice of hers.   
"I wasn't crying!" He half yelled. The girl nodded and smiled gently.   
"I see. I'm sure you just had something in your eye."   
"Yeah..." He didn't quite understand what she had said but he assumed it as a sort of excuse for why he had been crying. He grabbed at it, not wanting to show any weakness.   
"So why are you here all alone?"   
"I... I'm training to become the greatest soldier ever." He said proudly. He would have puffed his chest in pride but winced at the pain in his ribs. He clenched his eyes tight and bit his lip.   
"Here, let me help." A feather light touch against his chest made him open his eyes. Prussian blue met deep amber and he gasped. A tingly feeling came over him, starting in his chest from where her hand lay and spread throughout his body. It was sort of like the same feeling that you get when you stretch, first thing in the morning. He had never felt anything quite so good. The entire time she was touching him, he felt something he had never felt before. It as a warm feeling that was in his chest and made him smile. It was so very relaxing and he leant towards her. After a minute, though it felt like an eternity, she pulled her hand away.   
"No!" He cried out, catching her wrist and pulling her close. She stumbled slightly, not expecting the movement, and he wrapped his arms around her in a desperate hug. He had never felt anything like what he had felt when she had touched him. No matter how brief it had been, he was desperate not to let it go. He was scared that if he let go of her, she'd disappear and he'd be alone again, like before. He'd tried to hide his lonliness but with her appearance, the barriers had broken down and it was all he could do not to wail and cry like a child his age should be doing. She turned her head slightly and stared at the dark brown hair that was pressed against her cheek and listened to the harsh breathing. Her face softened and she gently returned his hug making him tighten his own around her. She shifted slightly but he wouldn't let go.   
"My legs are falling asleep, I need to move." He didn't make any move to loosen his hold and she gently began to stroke his hair. "What's wrong?"   
"You'll go away if I let go." He felt her arms tighten around him slightly.   
"I won't go away. I just want to move so that my legs don't hurt." He hesitated.   
"You won't go away?" He said hesitantly.   
"No, I won't." He reluctantly loosened his hold on her but grabbed onto the ribbon in her hair. Under his hold, it quickly untied itself and her hair pooled around her shoulders and lower back, the silken mass bushing against his face causing him to shiver. She didn't seem to mind and sat down next to him. She gently pulled him down so that he could put his head on her lap. He didn't know what to do, never having been touched so gently before so he let her do what she wanted and soon found himself almost purring as she stroked his hair. He held the ribbon in his hand as though it was a lifeline but she didn't make anymove to take it back.   
"So what's your name?" She asked him again as she stroked a hand across his forehead. He had closed his eyes, long ago and was almost asleep.   
"Heero." He mumbled sleepily but became completely awake as soon as he had said it. He had just told her his name! But suddenly, he relaxed. He just... let it go. He realised that he trusted her, trusted the gentleness that she was showing him. He felt, no, he KNEW that she wouldn't do anything to him. They were silent again, and she kept stroking his hair. His curiousity got the better of him and in his sleepy state, he turned his head slightly to regard her with half closed eyes. "What about you?"   
"My name?" She asked, a little suprised by the question. He nodded. She was silent for a long moment as she continued to stroke his hair. Heero began to fall asleep as she moved her hands gently through the dark locks. He idly noted that she smelt a lot like those white flowers he had seen a while ago. Jasmine, or something like that. Whatever it was, it was nice. Before he fell asleep, he heard something, a soft whisper by his ear.   
"You can call me Aisling." He felt something soft and warm brush against his cheek and realised she had kissed him. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him as she drew back. Then everything melted away as he fell asleep. 

Heero woke up later, on his bed. He frowned and looked around. He was alone in the room. There wasn't any little girl or anything. He wasn't sure what had happened. Had it all been a dream? Had she really been real? Maybe it was just him trying to make himself feel better and imagining that someone cared. He turned his head down and sighed deeply with his eyes closed. It probably was a dream. He was alone. He'd always been alone. A familiar scent wafted up to his nose and he opened his eyes in suprise. He slowly uncurled his small fist and in his hand he saw a dark gold ribbon, soft and silky like the hair it had been tied around. Aisling. Her name, he remembered that she had told it to him before he had fallen asleep. He felt something warm in his chest, a lot like what he had felt before and he smiled, his first one since for as long as he could remember. He was still smiling when Doctor J opened the door to his room more than an hour later. 


End file.
